Learning to Live
by writeroses1029
Summary: Following the end of Host Club, Haruhi and the gang are in Boston for a year. In and out of school, all the members of the Ex-Host Club have lessons to learn. Romance, mistakes, decisions, studying more...all result in the outcomes of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Vacation is…Ending?

Boston…

A "lavish" city of the American culture where true fans of sports can enjoy their teams, party goers can satisfy their tastes, and pollution lovers can breathe the air.

It is here that a group of good, close friends find themselves studying abroad…in their words, "for adventure and fun".

Haruhi pushed the strands of her short, brown hair out of her face. As she leaned over the book, taking account of each bit of information, she was biting her thumb. Let it be known, it wasn't the subject matter that was too difficult. It was, in fact, the group of obnoxious boys attempting to break into her room.

"Haruhi! Why are you ignoring me?" The whiny voice belonged to non-other than Ex-Host Club President, Tamaki Suoh. In other words, the current boyfriend of our studious damsel.

"Ignore him!" Kauru exclaimed.

"Yeah! Come hang out with us! We want to see what Americans do for baseball!" Hikaru called out after his twin.

"I want to try a Boston Crème!" Honey exclaimed.

The only quiet ones, were of course, Kyoya and Mori…Kyoya was silent due to his lack of interest most likely since nothing was to be gained, and Mori, well, he just never said anything.

"HARUHI!" The voices called out together.

With that, Haruhi had no choice but to snap. She slammed her book shut, walked over to the door to her apartment, and flung it open. The most obnoxious of the three (ahem…Tamaki, Kauru, and Hikaru) fell forward onto the floor. They stared up at her with pleading eyes. "For rich men, you sure do a lot of begging," she muttered.

Tamaki smiled. First one to his feet, he held her hand. "Haruhi, we must go explore this marvelous city. They have a building dedicated to basketball! Can you believe it? And they have a really famous baseball team. Apparently, it's required of people to wear the famous red socks on their hats!"

Let's all note that Tamaki is wrong on the "required" part.

"Guys, we all have homework, especially you, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. University work must be even more difficult." Tamaki squeezed her hand. "Seriously, I'm not going to waste this opportunity."

"You're wasting it if you don't experience the culture," Hikaru chimed in.

"Yeah, you have to eat the Boston Cremes!" Honey jumped in the air. For the time being, his Bun-Bun was in his apartment on the fourth floor.

"And we have to visit their stores," Kauru interrupted, still lying on the floor near his brother, "Our mother requested that we take pictures of commoner clothing of America."

Haruhi sighed, "Listen, I know you all want to hang out, but…this isn't Host Club anymore. Host Club…it's over in Tokyo. We aren't here for fun." All of the guys tilted their heads, slightly confused. _How do I explain this to them? They're only here to have fun._ "Guys, go on without me."

"What?" Hikaru jumped to his feet. "No way, Haruhi, we all do everything together." His voice escaladed and echoed across the room. "We might not be the Host Club, but we're still suppose to stay together." Haruhi's mouth dropped open in shock. She was ready to say something. She had to admit, Hikaru's plea almost made her say yes. "Come on, we're a family. Right Tamaki?"

All eyes turned to him, the King, despite the lack of Host Club to be king of. Tamaki let go of Harhui's hand. His long fingers ran through his hair. With a smirk, his eyes lit up. Haruhi stared up at him. "No," Tamaki whispered, "If Haruhi doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to." Hikaru grunted. Only Kauru's reassuring hand on his shoulder made him relax. "Good day Haruhi, we're sorry for bothering you. We shall be eating out tonight, so you don't have to make us anything as usual." Tamaki smiled, "I should've realized you would need a break from us. We will go as you demand." With that, they dismissed. So easily, not another word spoken. The King's words were law.

Haruhi shut the door. Her eyes fell on the closed text book. She had gotten exactly what she wanted, but Tamaki's serious tone was shocking. How many times in the past had he taken her hand and forced her into a game of kick the can or club shenanigans? She stepped forward, looking about the large room that was hers alone. The bed was settled in the corner, right next to her desk. There was a single door that connected to Tamaki's room, which was purposely blocked by a desk filled with books. Then, right in the corner nearest to the door, was the kitchen. Dinner already cooking in hopes of Tamaki and the others to return. Haruhi sighed as she sat down at the desk. "Well, at least I got what I wanted." But, her words didn't fill the emptiness that settled into her stomach.

"Tamaki, why did you let Haruhi stay?" Honey rested his head on Mori's shoulder, holding on to his cousin in a piggy-back ride. Tamaki stared at him for a moment. They were currently standing outside a store, looking through a window to study the American culture. The twins were inside currently, taking pictures as their mother requested.

Tamaki's face softened into a smile. "I wasn't supposed to be here," he replied, "The best I can do is disappear when she doesn't want me around." He placed his hands in his pockets as he stared down at the gum-covered cement. He pictured her face when he told her he was coming along. She was surprised, maybe a bit happy, but also a bit disappointed. "She knows I am standing beside her and supporting her wishes. As a gentleman, I must understand when those wishes ask for me to leave her be."

Honey smiled. "That's nice, Tamaki." Then, the college student leaned towards his cousin. "Hey Mori, remember when Tamaki was too stupid to know he even loved Haruhi?" Mori smirked and nodded his head.

Tamaki, however, took the blow as dramatically as he could, and knelt down in front of a light post. People walking down the streets ignored him. They were too busy with their cell phones. "What did you do to mi'lord?" Kauru and Hikaru stepped outside. Tamaki peered over his shoulder. "Oh, you brought up his stupidity, didn't you." They both remarked with the exact same boring expression.

_Why are they so mean to me?_ Tamaki picked at the green paint peeling off the light post. His friends surrounded him. Kyoya, the most silent of the friends, knelt down beside him. "Let's go Tamaki. I know you wanted to go visit the Boston Commons." At that, Tamaki's face lit up with happiness. He believed the Commons was the place where the commoners go, in actuality, it's just a giant area of stores, movie theaters, and more. "And maybe, while you're there, you can pick something up for Haruhi, as an apology for bothering her today." Tamaki felt like that was a great idea.

Haruhi stared up at the sky. She was resting on the windowsill. The grand amount of leftovers was still sitting on the table waiting to be packaged up. She figured that she would eventually get to it. Tamaki's laziness had been influential on Haruhi after all. She smiled though at the thought. She touched the ring on her finger that had been a gift from Tamaki. It was cheap and plastic to say the least. But, it was a gift from him, so she loved it, to say the most.

A knock came at the door. Haruhi peered over her shoulder, "Come in!" The door swept open. The figure stepped into the room as Haruhi focused her attention on the sky.

"How could you say that!" Tamaki yelled dramatically. He shut the door behind him. "I could've been a burglar or a terrible man that attacks women in their apartments."

"As I recall, you did fall on me that one time you came to visit me," Haruhi smirked. Suddenly an arm rested on the window sill above her head. A very serious Tamaki leaned down to look at her. She felt her cheeks blush.

"Let us not forget that it was an accident," Tamaki replied, "And also, I have been punished enough for that." He held a hand up to his heart, "It hurts when you bring that up and use it against me, Haruhi." Her face lit up with a smile as she laughed. Tamaki, although completely serious, dropped it and smiled down at her. "Here," he held out a hat.

Haruhi took it, their fingers lightly brushing. "Thanks, Tamaki," she earnestly replied. To be honest, it was just a Boston Red Sox hat, which can be found just about anywhere. To Haruhi though, it was enough. "Now you should go finish the rest of your summer homework before class starts…tomorrow."

Tamaki's face dropped as he lightly laughed, "It's not so much as finished as it is starting." Haruhi frowned. He held up his hands, "I know, I know, but I'm used to it. The King shall be able to do it." His voice trailed off.

"You need help, don't you." Haruhi replied. Tamaki nodded his head. "Fine, go get your homework, and I'll help make sure you stay focused." Tamaki smiled. Before she knew it, he was leaning down and kissing the tip of her nose. As a blush spread across her face, Haruhi narrowed her eyes, "Go get your homework."

Tamaki nodded his head and turned. Haruhi watched him pause, his head turned towards the kitchen with the large table. The food remained there waiting for her. "You made dinner…" Tamaki's voice trailed off.

"It's all right," Haruhi replied, "I had started it before you told me not to make dinner."

"Still," Tamaki replied, "You should've said something. This food will not go to waste!" Before Haruhi could explain to him the meaning of leftovers, Tamaki ran out the door. Ten minutes later, all of the Host Club was in Haruhi's room, sitting around the table, with their unfinished summer homework and plates filled with dinner. Haruhi sat with them, despite the fact that she was both full and done with her homework. She looked across the table at Tamaki. His eyes lifted off his book and up to her. Both of them shared a smile, before she motioned for him to go back to his work.

_Tamaki did this for…me?_

The thought of a girl who still didn't understand the intensity of a boy's love for her.

**I would like to note, I am an American, and I realize that I'm stereotyping Americans, especially Boston. So do not be mad or insulted. I felt like it would be more entertaining that way, since it's from the POV of the Host Club members…who most definitely stereotype.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first installment. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran High School's American Counterpart

Morning for Haruhi would have been more exciting for her, if six boys hadn't knocked on her door an hour before they had to arrive at school.

"Haruhi!" The twins called out, "Come on! It's time to get ready for school."

"I brought muffins!" Honey called out.

"Honey-senpai, how are you up?" Kyoya asked.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!" Tamaki sung.

Haruhi sighed and mumbled into her pillow, "Why is it they're always bugging me?" Then she groaned as she got up and walked to the door. She pulled it open and once again, the ones leaning against the door fell down on to the ground. "Morning," she yawned. Then, she rubbed her eyes, "Let it be known, I was up to midnight with your guys helping you with your work, waking me up is extremely rude. So, you guys aren't on my good side right now."

Tamaki sat up, "Even me, Haruhi?"

"Especially you." Before Haruhi could take back her words, Tamaki rushed to the corner and mourned himself. Letting him move without her apology, she turned her eyes to the Hitachiin twins still sprawled out on the floor. Both were maneuvering their arms to hide loads of clothes. "What are those?"

Kyoya stepped over the brothers. Mori, carrying Honey and muffins, followed after. "I believe they are clothes for you to wear," Kyoya replied as he passed Haruhi. His eyes remained on the notebook in his hand.

Kaoru stood up, holding up the skirt of a girl's uniform. "You must wear girl's clothing, Haruhi. No pretending you are a boy!" Hikaru as well held a blouse in front of her.

"I already have clothes," Haruhi replied, narrowing her eyes. Heads tuned to look at her. All of them appeared confused. "Really, you don't have to give me these." Yet, before she could continue to resist, Hikaru and Kaoru were forcing clothes into her hands, and then pushing her towards her bathroom.

"Get changed," they ordered, "Stop complaining. We still need to eat breakfast before leaving for school." Haruhi sighed as she stood in the bathroom after the twins slammed the door shut. "And we aren't going to let you out until you've changed!" Haruhi knew she lost the battle.

Slipping into the school's girl uniform, Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. It has been awhile since she had worn a skirt, and a shirt that actually fitted to little curves she had. "Haruhi!" Honey called out, "Come eat breakfast now!"

Haruhi stepped out. She sat down at the kitchen table and reached for a muffin. It was then she realized everyone was staring at her. "What?" She demanded.

"Haruhi is cute," Honey smirked.

"Yep," Mori agreed.

"Too bad you don't have a boyfriend who appreciates you," Hikaru shrugged. Haruhi took a bite of her muffin. And counted down in her head, _5…4….3..._

"How dare you say that!"_ Appears my counting is off._ Tamaki rushed to Haruhi's side. He sat down in the chair, dragged it closer to her, and then wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "I appreciate Haruhi more than all of you. Isn't the right Haruhi?"

Tamaki's bright eyes stared at her, pleading. "Can you let go?" Haruhi replied, "I can't eat my muffin." Tamaki dropped his hands. Haruhi watched as he scooted his seat away from her. He reached for a muffin and ate in the most depressing manner Haruhi had ever seen. Haruhi stood up, everyone watched her, "If we don't hurry up, we're going to be late." Everyone got up and went to leave. "Where are you books?" Haruhi asked as she picked up her school bag by the door.

To her surprise, faces dropped. Before she knew it, the guys were running by her towards the stairs. Only one remained. Tamaki stood there silent, still nibbling on the rest of his muffin, with his books in his other hand. He headed towards the door.

"Tamaki," Haruhi whispered. He casted his sad eyes on her, making her feel even worse. "Would you like to walk me to school?" Tamaki smiled, and took her hand in his. Haruhi did her best to keep up with Tamaki, "Why are going so fast?"

"So it can just be us," Tamaki replied. He peered over his shoulder with an even wider grin on his face. Haruhi smiled back in return, a deep crimson blush appearing on her cheeks. They stepped outside together in the city life of Boston. When they slowed down to a walk, Tamaki stared down at her. "Are you nervous?"

"No, not really," Haruhi replied, "It won't be so different if you think about it. All my friends are here." Haruhi lifted her free hand up to her mouth to think, "But I will miss Dad, I hope he'll be okay without me." Tamaki squeezed her hand. "Tamaki? Will being here with me…cause trouble for your training as the Suoh heir?"

Haruhi watched Tamaki as he thought about it. "It will all work out, Haruhi, don't you worry." They took the corner and the Ouran Academy came into view. Haruhi and Tamaki stared up at the large, brick building, still holding hands. Students walked past them, ignoring them as they observed the garden entrance.

"Tamaki," Haruhi whispered, "Are you scared?" He turned to look at her. His thumb ran comfortingly over hers. She stared up at him with her large brown eyes.

"Yes," Tamaki replied. He lifted their hands up to kiss the back of her hand. "As scared as you." His eyes lit up as he stared down at her. "But don't worry, we'll make it through."

"How dare you steal Haruhi from the rest of us, Tamaki!" Haruhi and Tamaki looked over to see the twins and Kyoya, Honey and Mori having to go to the university. Hikaru and Kaoru snatched up Haruhi. "She has to come with us to homeroom anyways," they replied. Tamaki stood there watching. "You can be so selfish sometimes, Tamaki."

Haruhi smirked, "Actually, it was me." The twins turned their eyes to her. "I asked Tamaki to walk with me. I didn't want to risk being late." Haruhi stepped away from their arms. "Sorry, I didn't know how long you guys would be." Haruhi smiled, "You know, I've been thinking…why not start up a Host Club here? We can get people to learn about what we do over in Ouran."

At that, a bell chimed through the courtyard. Haruhi stepped up the stairs to the front entrance. She stopped when she noticed no one was following her. Turning around, she saw the four friends staring up at her. Confused, Harhui looked to Tamaki. He would explain it. She watched a smile spread across his face, "Haruhi, that is a brilliant idea." The twins high-fived each other while they ran up the stairs to catch up with her. Tamaki walked up and took her hand. Kyoya was the last. He sighed as he passed Haruhi. With a crooked grin, he replied, "So, this will never end, will it?"

"Family is forever, Kyoya," Tamaki remarked.

* * *

**Please let me know if you enjoy what I have done. I plan on continuing but only if people enjoy it. Also, I'm going to let everyone know that this plot is following the end of the original series. Also, the plot for this story is going to take a chapter or two, I have ideas to sort out.**

**Let me know. Reviews are the self-esteem cookie for the writer's soul.**

**Bye,**

**writeras1029**


	3. Chapter 3

Ladies and Gentlemen, The Host Club is now open for Business!

"I've been thinking," Haruhi thought out loud, "We should get some new members."

"What?" Tamaki replied, flabbergasted. He lifted his head off of Haruhi's lap and stared at her. She held a thumb up to her lips, in deep, serious thought.

"Well," Haruhi shrugged, "Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai have to focus on their college studies. Universities are much harder than high school and their families expect them to do well."

She reached down to her lunch box and grabbed a simple bologna and cheese sandwich. Haruhi had decided that as long as she lived in America, she would try their cuisine. However, the cooking styles were very different. So, she had to start with the basics. Tamaki sulked, his stomach rumbling. "Where's your lunch?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I thought you'd make me some." He whispered. His green eyes dropped down on his hands. Haruhi sighed as she handed him the rest of her sandwich. Like a happy puppy, he took the food and smiled. "Thank you!"

"Now, about the Host Club, we'll definitely need to find replacements, but we won't have to rush into it. Also," Haruhi paused, unsure if she should complete the thought. Instead, she looked out over the school campus. The two of them had been sitting together on the roof of the academy. Out in the bright summer day, people were walking around the sidewalks, students sat under trees studying, and the Hitachiin twins were in the middle of a water fight. Kyoya was there was well, avoiding them.

Tamaki reached over and grabbed Haruhi's hand. "What is it?" He lifted her knuckles to his lips. She blushed and pulled away. Uncomfortable with the sudden gesture. Tamaki's laugh was his apology. "Now, tell me, or I will embarrass you in front of everyone." The glint in the green of his eyes was enough for Haruhi to believe him.

"Well, you see, I figured we could expand the Host Club…" Haruhi blushed even more than before. When she dropped her head, Tamaki tilted his so that he could look in her in the eyes. "And since everyone already knows me as a girl, well, I can't be a host in the club…unless…that is," Haruhi coughed, "Unless, I was a girl host."

"No," Tamaki frowned. "Nope. I will not share Haruhi."

"It would be no different than you," she argued. "I sit and talk to boys, you sit and talk to girls." She shrugged, "I don't see what the problem would be."

Tamaki lifted his hand and held her chin. His eyes were serious, "Because, I don't want you talking to other boys. I'm a spoiled brat." Haruhi's gaze was stern, showing him that she wasn't going to give up. He smirked, "Haruhi, don't make this difficult."

"I want to be a part of the club," she reasoned, "I…," her voice wavered. Tamaki's grip on her chin squeezed gently, pursuing her to continue. "I don't want you talking to other girls," she choked on the truth, "So, I need a reason to be there to watch you."

"Are you saying that you'd be jealous?" Tamaki teased. Haruhi nodded her head and grimaced from embarrassment. "You could always be a customer."

"But, I can't!" Haruhi argued. "I can't be a customer. That would make me just like the rest of them. I want to be different in Tamaki's eyes."

This would be the second most embarrassing moment in Haruhi's life where she had to reveal emotions. (The first being when she told Tamaki she loved him). She hated talking about them. They made her blush and feel awkward and—

Tamaki's lips pressed against hers for a gentle two seconds. Haruhi counted in her head, the only response she could manage due to the shock. When he pulled away, he smiled, "You'll always be different in my eyes." Haruhi blushed and looked away. The school bell rang for the next class.

Standing, Haruhi grabbed her lunch box and kept her eyes off of Tamaki. "Come on, we can't be late for class."

Tamaki laughed. Haruhi stiffened in response to Tamaki's arm draping around her shoulder from behind. His face turned in so that his lips were barely on her ear. "I love you," he teased. She backed away, Tamaki only laughed. "All right, to class, I understand. But Haruhi," she looked over at him, he had his hand stretched out towards her, "Can we at _least_ hold hands?" Haruhi reached her hand out and allowed his fingers to intertwine with hers.

It was the least she could do.

After all…

She loved him too.

A month of planning was all it took, from finding an available room after school to gaining the headmaster's approval. Finally, the Host Club was open for business.

"I must say, it appears like we have never left Japan," Kyoya whispered, going through calculations on his notebook.

Haruhi looked over, having missed what he said. "What?"

"Nothing," Kyoya replied, a tweak of a smile on his face.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki stood up waving a hand, "Come over here!" He sat among a group of American girls, all of who were absorbed in the prince's natural radiance. It was no different than Ouran.

Walking over, she carried along a tray holding a set of teacups. The elegant glasses had been ordered first-class by Kyoya in preparations for the introduction of the new Ouran Host Club.

Setting down the tray, Haruhi stood up straight and smiled at the girls. "Hello," she replied. "I hope you are enjoying the group."

Each of the girls eagerly nodded their head. Of course, they were focused on Tamaki, who was in turn, focused on Haruhi. "Enjoy your time. Please visit again," Haruhi replied, naturally honest. Even though she was no longer playing a male, her experience at Ouran had made her charming enough to make the girls blush. She went to leave for her own table, observing the rest of the room.

The Hitachiin twins were standing up in front of their guests. Playing their first round of "Which one is Hikaru?" game. Haruhi laughed as the girls guessed and guessed, stating their reasons. Of course, Haruhi knew. Hikaru was on the left, and Kauru was on the right. She could tell them apart instantly.

While Kyoya remained focused on his notes, girls were arriving for their next appointment. Haruhi sat down in front of one of the few males that had signed up. Mentally, she sighed and scolded herself. She should've known that getting boys to join would be a slow and difficult process.

"Hello," she smiled at the customer. He sat there nervously, a deep blush already on his cheeks. "My name is Haruhi."

"Hey, I'm Sam." If it was possible, the kid had a deeper shade of red form along his cheeks. He was staring down at the ground, light shining across the lens of his glasses. "So…uh…what exactly is this club for?"

"Well," Haruhi shrugged, "We talk. About anything. What is it you want to talk about?"

"I've never talked to a girl. What am I supposed to talk to girls about?" he asked. Haruhi sat up straight. This was new for her. She was used to males who were very comfortable with talking to girls. He was shy.

"Hmm," Haruhi thought for a moment. "Well, you can tell me what you like to do? I'm new to Boston. I'd like to know about it."

"Really?" Sam asked, lifting his eyes up. Haruhi gave him a comforting smile. She was acting natural, just like she did back at Ouran when she had to be a boy. "There's a lot to see. Boston's real great and all. But, I like the country side more."

"What do you do there?"

"When I was younger, I visited my grandparents who had a farm. It was neat. I got to milk cows and get the eggs from the chickens." Haruhi smiled. Sam was loosening up pretty fast. "In fact, it made me want to be a veterinarian." Then, Sam leaned back, shocked with himself for talking so much. "You're pretty sly." Haruhi tilted her head, watching as the blush reappeared on Sam's cheeks. "No girl has ever made me talk like that before."

Haruhi lifted her hand up to her head and laughed, "Back at Ouran, I had to be a Host, but they didn't have girls. The only way I could repay them though was by being a Host, so I just posed as a male."

Sam lifted his head and raised his eyebrows, "Really?" He pushed a hand through his brown hair, "No way. No wonder it's so easy to talk to you."

"Is there a girl you really want to talk to Sam? Is that why you came here to practice with me?" Sam blushed, looked away, and shrugged. Haruhi smiled, "Well, I hope you'll come again. So, you can work on talking to girls. Maybe, you'd be a good host too. Believe it or not, there are girls who like boys that are shy."

"What?" Sam looked incredulous. Haruhi laughed. "Are you serious? Girls _like_ that? I thought they always went for the assertive type."

"Nope," Haruhi smiled. "One thing that the host club taught me was that people are different." Her eyes traced unwillingly over to Tamaki, "You might fall for someone you might not consider at first." She turned back to Sam, "Love comes when it does. Someone will love you too."

"Too?" Sam asked. "So, someone already loves you?"

"Yes, and that would be me." A boy suddenly sat down in the empty seat. "Hello there, Haruhi. My name is Wes." The new customer smiled at her past the long strands of black hair. He sat there with his arm resting on the back of the chair, a confident look in his eyes.

Sam suddenly bent his head and looked down. His shoulders hunched up in embarrassment. Haruhi sat there unimpressed as Wes leaned forward. "So, Haruhi, I've been trying to talk to you for almost two weeks now. But, you're always surrounded by your friends there. I decided this was the only chance I would get to talk to you."

Placing a hand up against his forehead, he sighed, "I love you, Haruhi. You're beautiful." Haruhi looked away, wondering exactly who was this guy. Suddenly, her hand was grabbed. She peered over back at the new customer. A determined look flashed in his gray eyes as he squeezed her hand. Suddenly he pulled her towards him. Shocked, Haruhi remained frozen at the close proximity of their faces. Wes smirked, before asking,

"Will you go out with me this Friday?"

* * *

**To see what happens next, please review! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Sorry for the long update. I promise I'll do better at it.**

**Also, I'm currently in the process of publishing my first book. If you would like to keep track of it, go to my blog. You can find the website's link on my fanfiction page. Also, the blog has my email address, so if you have any questions about writing or publishing, feel free to contact me. :) But, you have to go to my blog to get it!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sincerely,**

**writeroses1029**


	4. Chapter 4

Host Club Sticks Together

"Actually," Haruhi pulled her hand from Wes' grip. "Hosts are not allowed to date customers. We have to maintain a professional atmosphere." Wes' eyes narrowed past the loose strands of black hair. Sam was sitting silently. Haruhi dropped her hands in her lap.

"I won't take no for an answer," Wes replied. The entire room had gone silent. Watching the exchange between host and customer. Haruhi gave a steady, determined look. Wes leaned in, "All I'm asking for is one date."

"She said, 'no' once already," suddenly Kauru was stepping in.

Hikaru, as well, was there. Placing a hand on Wes' shoulder, "And when Haruhi says no, she usually means it. Pretty stubborn."

Wes smacked Hikaru's hand away and stood up. He glared at the Hitachiin twins. "Well, I'm pretty good at changing minds." He gave her a sleezy smile for a quick second before he was tackled to the ground. Hikaru's darker hair was suddenly revealed. The force of taking down Wes had caused his wig to fall off.

"That's Hikaru," one of the customers called out. We all watched as Hikaru curled his fists into Wes's shirt.

Tamaki was standing up and walking over. His customers followed behind him. Kauru was grabbing at his brother's shoulder, trying to pull him off. "Don't treat Haruhi like that," Hikaru demanded. Rising to my feet, I walked over. Gently, I placed my hand on Hikaru's shoulder. He paused and looked up, "He shouldn't do that, Haruhi." He looked like a lost child.

"I know," she replied, "But I'm all right Hikaru. Let's not get the Host Club in trouble, all right?" He slowly nodded his head and rose to his feet. Haruhi dropped her eyes down to Wes. "You're behavior wasn't acceptable to our club. If you make one more mistake, we will never permit you to come again. For today, leave." Wes smirked as if his second chance meant he had a chance with her. Haruhi frowned, watching as Wes slowly stood up and then walked away.

An hand gently touched her shoulder. "Tohru?" Tamaki asked. I looked up at him. He stepped back and turned to face the rest of the room. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to close Host Club today earlier than usual. We continue tomorrow." Everyone hesitated, staring at Tamaki with the same confused expressions.

"Please, leave," Kyoya stepped in, mentally calculating the loss in profit this would be. "We apologize for the inconvenience." The room soon cleared until only the Host Club remained.

"You're giving him another chance?" Tamaki asked.

"He didn't do anything wrong, per say," Haruhi explained, "He asked me out on a date, he just didn't expect my no so readily. As a Host, I still have to be kind and respectful to the customer."

Tamaki reached over and wrapped her up in a hug. "Tamaki, I'm alright," she assured him.

"I know, but I'm still worried," Tamaki mumbled. Haruhi laughed. Everyone stood there silently for a moment, waiting for their leader to stop. Haruhi counted to ten in her head. He stepped back.

"Well, Haruhi acted very professional," Kyoya pointed out. "At least she's allowing her customer to come back, meaning that we won't lose revenue. As for Hikaru," Kyoya turned his eyes on the darker hair Hitachiin twin, "You attacked him. You're lucky that Haruhi was able to patch things up." Kyoya held up his notebook, "And because of this little fiasco, we'll have to do something extraordinary for tomorrow if we want to continue bringing in more customers. Hikaru, Haruhi, and Tamaki, you're in charge of this one. Let's go Kauru." The three in trouble watched as the other two left.

"So," Haruhi started, "What do we do now?"

* * *

Two hours had passed. Tamaki stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Haruhi walked by his side as they headed back towards their apartment building. Hikaru, having lost interest in planning, had left earlier. "Tomorrow will be interesting," Haruhi admitted, "I've never planned a Host Club before. No wonder Kyoya's always so busy looking through his notebook, having to plan everything."

"I'm hungry," Tamaki commented. "Haruhi, what's for supper?" He reached down and wrapped his hand around hers. Their backpacks smacked against their legs as they walked. The sun was close to setting.

"I was thinking cheeseburgers," she replied with a laugh. Tamaki had completely moved on from the shock of the afternoon.

"I've been thinking," Tamaki suddenly announced, "That you should stay away from Wes." Tamaki's hand pulled her in. He draped his arm over her shoulders. He held on to her tightly. Obviously, the event hadn't escaped his mind after all. "And Hikaru too."

"What?" Haruhi stepped away from him. She was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Tamaki frowned and looked away. "Nothing, it's just…" Tamaki's hands shoved into the pockets of his school's jacket. "Forget it."

Haruhi, being the clueless girl that she was, failed to notice that Tamaki was jealous.

And Tamaki, wanting Haruhi to realize it herself, couldn't manage the words to tell her.

So, instead, the two walked into the apartment complex silently. When they reached their floor, they found five people sitting out in front of Haruhi's door.

"Haruhi!" Honey raised a hand. They were all sitting down with open textbooks in front of them. "What's for dinner?"

Haruhi laughed as she pulled her keys out of her backpack. "Well, we can have sandwiches," she offered. She had only bought enough hamburger meat for two burgers…one for Tamaki and one for her. Everyone was slowly standing up, closing their books. She opened her door and stepped into her room. She placed her keys and backpack on the couch before heading into the kitchen. All the others gathered around the table, except for Hikaru.

"Hey, thanks for today, Hikaru," Haruhi said. He stood there and dropped his head, slightly embarrassed. "But next time, try _not_ to actual to irrationally." _You even have Tamaki wanting me to stay away from you_, she kept to herself.

"Okay," he replied casually. They stood there silently for a second. Hikaru couldn't take it anymore. "Can I help?" he asked.

"Here," Tohru tossed the loaves of bread towards him. He caught them. "Go ahead and bring those to the table. Then, come back and get plates." Tohru opened the fridge, grabbing packages of turkey, ham, and cheese which she had bought purposely for days like this. When she turned around, she found Hikaru was back, standing there clueless. "Here," she handed him the food and went to grab the plates. She passed them to him as well. "I just need to get the lettuce and tomatoes ready." He nodded his head. "Thanks for helping." She smiled. "You can bring those out to the table as well." Hikaru disappeared.

Haruhi cut up lettuce and tomatoes, placing piles of them on a serving tray, and brought them out to the table. The Host Club stared at all the pieces. "I see how they make a sandwich," Tamaki answered, "But I don't see an _actual _sandwich."

Sighing, Haruhi sat down beside him. "That's because you make it yourself." Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Here," she reached over, grabbing a plate, "Watch." Then, as if she was a miracle worker, the guys observed as Haruhi built her own sandwich. It had taken a few moments, but they were amazed. "See? Not that hard. Go ahead and tried."

However, simply watching hadn't given them the talent. Mori managed to make a sandwich inside out. Tamaki added an extra piece of bread. Both of the twins had difficulty touching the slices of turkey. Honey was looking for something sweet. Mori sat there, slightly confused, with only rolled up meats and cheese. Only Kyoya seemed to understand the constructions on how to make a sandwich.

Haruhi, in the time they made their sandwiches, had gone to get her math book and started her homework. She laughed to herself, enjoying her dinner while watching them struggle to make theirs.

"Haruhi," Tamaki whined, "Why won't you make me my sandwich?" He held up a piece of bread towards her.

"Because," Haruhi replied, "You can't have everyone doing everything for you all the time, Tamaki. None of you guys can. Besides, it's nice to enjoy something you've built yourself. Like when you made the Host Club." Although she had been speaking to Tamaki, the rest of the guys had taken what she said to heart. Each of them began to eat their sandwiches.

Tamaki bit his sandwich and smiled. When he finished eating, he replied, "You're right." He reached over and pulled Haruhi into a side hug. "That's why I love you." Haruhi blushed. Everyone paused, staring at the couple from the shock of the sudden declaration.

"Umm, Tamaki, not in front of everyone," she whispered, backing out from under his arm. Dipping her head, Haruhi went to scribbling away. However, it did not stop the stares. The confession, so openly displayed, had hit a reality for the Host Club. It had never occurred to the guys that it was the real deal between Tamaki and Haruhi.

A suddenly noticeable rift was starting to separate them.

* * *

**I apologize for the long update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot more to come for the Host Club! If you really enjoy my writing, I suggest becomming a follower on my blog. You can find the web address on my profile page. On my blog, you can read notifications about my novel _Counting Stars_, which I'm in the process of trying to get published. You can also become a fan of me on Facebook. It's a Fan Page called Rose Schroth. **

**Review if you like! **

**Bye for now.**

**writeroses1029**


	5. Chapter 5

Ouran High School presents "Star Wars" Day

"Umm, is this right?" Hikaru held out the edge of his brown robe, awkwardly standing there in full Jedi costume.

"Yeah," Haruhi replied. She hooked her finger into the loop on her white pants. The fake brown wig on her head was slightly itchy and irritating as the long braid swept over her shoulder. "Basically from what I saw."

Kyoya sighed, "This was your idea?" He pushed his glasses up along the bridge of his nose and shook his head. While he calculated the possible revenue, he had to constantly readjust the long black sleeves of his Sith costume.

"I think it's awesome," Tamaki remarked, fully clothed in Han Solo's famous tan long sleeved shirt, brown vest, and tight pants. "And a _brilliant_ idea. There isn't one American who doesn't know what Star Wars is. Haruhi told me that." He smirked as he looked over at Haruhi. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "It's true!" Tamaki defended, his violet eyes lighting up with excitement. "Apparently, it's extremely popular, and since Haruhi wanted to study all things American, the video rental boy suggested the movies."

"We should watch it together," Hikaru commented. A large clanking sound came from the two light sabers colliding as Kaoru and him started up a fake fight. Their blue swords were lighting up and making sounds, such like all the typical kid toys. Their hair was back to their different colors, each adorning the Jedi garb. Both of them even had the apprentice braid on the side of their head, suggesting they weren't Jedi masters quite yet. Honey and Mori, although they weren't there, were the Jedi Masters in spirit—as Tamaki suggested.

Kyoya still grumbled, a bit unpleased. He was doubting the plan that Tamaki, Haruhi, and Hikaru had to plan. "Don't worry Kyoya," Haruhi came to stand next to him. "The guests will have a great time. It's something they'll understand. Japan is different than America. If we want them to be accustomed to the Host Club, we have to also grow accustomed to their styles and culture. Isn't that the point of this anyways?" Kyoya sighed and nodded his head. Whatever he had written, he suddenly scratched out with his pen.

A bell rang, signifying the end of the day. Voices were heard outside in the hallways. Everyone gathered together in their assigned positions. Kyoya lifted his hood over his head and pulled out his red light saber. Tamaki sat down in his chair, crossing his legs and holding out his fake laser gun. Haruhi was on his right, standing in front of Kyoya, holding her own fake gun, in a typical Princess Lea fashion. The twins were on Tamaki's left, each holding out their light sabers.

The doorknob to the classroom jiggled for a moment before the door burst open. A large group of girls burst through the door, giggling as they came. When they caught sight of the Host Club, they all paused and stared. "May the Force be with You!" The group called out in unison. The guests smiled and began reaching for the Hosts they had reserved.

"Wow." Haruhi, after watching the boys head off with their dates, turned to face Sam. He stood there with his arms crossed. "Very realistic, must've cost a fortune to get the exact replica."

Haruhi shrugged, "You'd be surprised what some of these guys can afford. Would you like to sit?" Sam nodded his head. The two of them sat down together where tea was already waiting for them. "Are you a fan of the series? I actually watched them over the summer, they were really interesting."

"Well, everyone who's grown up here knows anything Star Wars related. I was around twelve when they released the third movie, which was the last one released in the series." Sam smiled. Haruhi nodded her head. "So, these guys are all rich or something?"

"Bascially, but not me" Haruhi replied, causing Sam to laugh. He sat back in his chair, covering his hand with his mouth. "So, have you reconsidered joining the Host Club? Tamaki always loves to have a new guy around, to take under his wing. When I joined, he made such a big deal about teaching me how to be a gentleman." Haruhi laughed, "In fact, he was the last to find out that I was a girl. It was quite amusing."

"How rude." Arms suddenly rested on top of Haruhi's head, messing up her wing. "It appears the _princess_ is talking bad about her love, Han Solo." Tamaki rested his chin on his arms. "I don't think that's how a girlfriend should act, even if she's in character. What do you think?" Sam sat up straight, nervous that Tamaki was suddenly speaking to him.

"Tamaki," Haruhi complained, moving her head out from under his arms. "Where's your guest?"

"Talking to Kyoya." Tamaki pointed over. Haruhi and Sam both leaned forward to stare at a short girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes looking up at uninterested Sith Lord Kyoya. "I think she might like him." Kyoya started writing something down in his notebook, nodding his head. "Did she ask him out and did he just say 'yes'?" Tamaki bent down so that his face was right besides Haruhi. "How interesting," he smirked.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, "I don't think so. Kyoya, as far as I'm aware, isn't interested in dating at all. He wouldn't say yes to a perfect stranger."

"We shall go and find out." Both the Hitachiin twins pulled out their lightsabers, having heard the conversation, and began walking over towards Kyoya and the new girl, crouching low as they did so. Kyoya, completely oblivious because his back was turned, continued writing in his notebook. The girl, however, leaned over a bit and watched the twins as they approached. Hikaru lifted his fingers and counted to three silently. All the guests held back their laughs, watching as the two jumped onto Kyoya.

"What are you doing Sith Lord?" Hikaru ordered, holding his light saber against Kyoya's neck.

"Accepting a romantic offer from the lady? How dare you, you evil creature," Kaoru added, pointing the tip of his saber in Kyoya's face.

While everyone laughed, Kyoya simply frowned, disappointed with the immature behavior. "Actually, I was interviewing her." Both the twins dropped their weapons from surprise. Kyoya adjusted and brushed off his clothes. "Everyone, since I have your attention, this is Macy White." Haruhi and the rest of the club turned to look at the young, probably a sophomore, girl. She rocked back and forth on her heels, swaying the hem of her skirt against her pale, skinny legs. Kyoya coughed and then explained.

"The newest member of the Host Club."

* * *

**What kind of person is Macy? Find out...two chapters from now. **

**The next chapter will be a summary and a chapter of my first novel, _Counting Stars, _which I am self-publishing. The complete novel will be available on June 1, 2011 at , Barnes&, and . I will be posting the links on my webpage. **

**Expect the chapter**** update by this Wednesday.**

**You can also become a fan of mine on Facebook. Just look up Rose Schroth. You can follow me on Twitter, also under Rose Schroth. There is my blog, Rose Schroth, on Google blogs as well. Check them out! I honestly love fanfiction, but I'm more proud of my original work. If you like what I write for other peoples' stories, I think you will really enjoy what I invented myself.**

**Also, if you have questions about self-publishing, feel free to send me a message. I'd love to help anyone else out.**

**Rose Schroth**


	6. Counting Stars

_Dear Readers,_

_I apologize in advance. This is not a chapter to the story for which you have asked Fanfiction to alert you about. This is a special introduction to my first novel, __Counting Stars_, _which will be on sale June 1, 2011 on . You will find the web links up on my fanfiction profile by that day. For all of you who have been reading my work, this is a thank you—the summary of the book, plus the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! You will have the choice of buying either the paperback, hardcover, or Ebook version._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

* * *

"In the end, it's all the same, just like the stars in the sky."

Annabel Hartman holds horrible secrets in her heart; she is the sole caretaker of her brother Ryan, her mother's killer is still haunting her, and she has a predetermined destiny she can't escape.

Annabel believes she is meant to be alone.

However, after moving to a new town, she becomes friends with the Alderics, four brothers with a curse as terrible as her own.

They reveal to her that each of them have the power of an element; earth, water, fire, and wind.

Annabel is instantly welcomed into their world and she begins to let them into hers. But as she gets closer to the Alderics, she begins to believe that meeting them was a part of the destiny she never wanted.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"_**If you aren't strong, you'll die."**_

_I am cursed…_

_…I am destined to be alone._

_What else could explain the life I have been given?_

_I am a monster after all; I don't deserve anything more than what I have._

Before me was the familiar, red punching bag; I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I focused on every muscle in my body. I began to slowly flex each one from my arms to my ankles. I let my thoughts dull down to a soft murmur as I focused only on this one hit that I was going to make. I inhaled when…

"Annabel! We're going to be late!" With a frustrated grunt, I went in for one solid kick to the bag. My leg connected with a loud smack into the center of the sack. I heard the black, plastic bottom scrap across the floor and, soon afterward, the usual thud as it smacked against the wall. My fists tightened as I stared at the inanimate enemy.

"I don't want to be here," I told no one but myself. With a soft shrug and a quick shake of my head to get my bangs out of my eyes, I turned around and placed my black converse sneakers on. As I tied my shoes, my thoughts turned back on into a constant roar like they had been ever since we moved here, into this dumb, awful house.

Just two weeks ago, my brother and I had moved here to some small suburban town that people never heard about. The day my mother told me we were moving was on my sixteenth birthday two and a half months ago. Not long after that, my mother died, and my father became an alcoholic. My brother and I still moved here to this house, but we were pretty much orphans as Dad entered rehab to deal with the drinking, and mom was buried in the cemetery back home. At the moment, we were living off the checks our father sent us and someday soon, the money I would earn through my job at a local restaurant in town. Right now though, being here in a new world was not exciting, especially considering the circumstances that my brother and I were forced into. The only choice I had now was to make sure I could protect him, and make everything better for him. I wasn't too concerned with myself.

"Annabel!" I heard again. I snapped back into reality.

"I'm coming," I called back, a bit of anger in my tone, which I instantly regretted. I grabbed my backpack, an army green messenger bag, and ran up the stairs with an easy sprint. My bag hit against my leg the entire way up as my hand reached for the doorknob. When I opened the door to the main floor, I saw my younger brother standing there, looking right at me impatiently.

"Pop's will be mad if you put another dent in the wall." Ryan said with a grin that was only a mere lift at the corner of his lips. He fiddled with his black framed glasses. "And he did say we weren't supposed to be late for school on our first day." I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair. _Yeah, he said that before everything happened…I wondered what he would say now…_

"I know," I huffed. Why did Ryan seem more responsible than me? "Let's go, we do have to walk after all." I placed an arm around my brother's shoulders. He was only a few inches shorter than me, and in time, I would assume he would outgrow me. With that sad thought, I led us out the door, shut it behind us, and headed down the steps.

Here, where we lived now, was nowhere near home. Home was better than this ever could be. The green grass, the white-picket fences, the clean sidewalks, and small trees weren't as free, open, or loving as the ones back where we used to be, my family and I. Here it was copies of the same house all lined up, paved roads instead of dirt, and prep schools that made us wear uniforms. "Annabel," my brother was only eleven years old and still, he was more of an adult than I was. "Everything will be okay. Mom would've liked it here, so why can't you like it too?"

I cringed at the acknowledgment. "I can't…because," my eyes drifted down to our feet taking each step slowly, one at a time, "Because, mom would've made this place okay. She's not here to do that." _At least if she was still here, I could still have her, even if she didn't love me…At least, I'd feel like I had a purpose…_ I shook off my thoughts, knowing that it didn't matter if whether or not mom was here. I would still have my _purpose_.

"She did it for us, though," Ryan continued, "She did it because—," I clamped my hand over his mouth. We stopped walking as I kneeled down in front of him. I glared at him, with a cold stare that I wish I didn't have to use on him. My hand still pressed firmly against his lips.

"We _never_ speak of it," I whispered harshly. "_Never_, do you understand me?" Ryan nodded his head. His brown eyes were filling up with tears already. I dropped my hand from his mouth, which was trembling now. A gust of wind brushed his brown hair in front of his eyes as I looked away from him and at the bottom of a white fence mixing in with the green grass, "I'm sorry. But you ought to know better."_ My secret is a secret for a reason._

"I know, but," Ryan was hesitant, careful, "We never talk of it, even when we should." I patted his shoulder, in a way, telling him that we would discuss it some other time in private. His shoulders sagged, and his eyes went down to the sidewalk to watch our moving feet. I lifted my eyes up to the perfect blue sky with the clouds lazily rolling along. I felt like I had entered a nightmare, and I was the monster in the center spotlight.

"Let's just," I sighed and once again ran my hand through my long waves of hair. "Let's just get through today, okay? And tell you what, I'll show you some new fighting moves for you to work on." A smile, a small one at that, appeared on my brother's face as he fixed his glasses.,"Now come on," I said, once again placing a protective arm over my brother's shoulders, "As your sister, I have to make sure you make it to your middle school orientation."

As it was, we were just walking on the way to Hawthorne, a private school not far from home, when we ran into them.

"You've got some nerve, you know that!" Both Ryan and I lifted our heads towards the sound. At the corner of the sidewalk where we would have to cross, a group of teens suddenly appeared. The one in the front looked a bit annoyed with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his eyes clamped shut. He was biting his bottom lip while mumbling to himself. He was dressed in the Hawthorne uniform like Ryan.

Just behind him, the other three walked, and by the looks of it, they were all related. They had the same chins, noses, and even black feathery hair. The tallest of them had his hand on the shoulder of the smallest. Assuming he was the oldest, I quickly noted his dark green shirt with a brown tie and tan dress pants with brown leather shoes. His hair went down to the small of his back and was flowing about in the wind. He was slightly glaring at the one in the front, but not in a mean way, just a frustrated way as if he was used to dealing with this.

"Honestly, you need to relax. I hate you too, but it's not like we need _everyone_ to know," the voice was cold and smooth. It came from the second tallest boy, who was wearing the usual boy's uniform for Hawthorne too; a black vest with the crest, a white shirt and black tie, and black pants with black leather shoes. The youngest whose eyes were casted down on the ground also had the same clothing as his two brothers.

"Well!" The boy who was in front turned around to face them. His eyes were open now, and I was suddenly taken aback. Unlike the other three, whose eyes were all a deep forest green, his were a piercing blue that seemed too scary to be real. "I could care less. And _what_ are you staring at?" Suddenly, his eyes were on my brother and me. Instinctively, I pushed Ryan behind me while I glared at him.

"Nothing special," I retorted with a snide. I felt myself glare again as the three other boys snickered at my response. The one who had yelled at me stood up straighter and turned to face me with a shocked expression on his face. "Let's go Ryan, I have to take you to orientation." I softly grabbed my brother's wrist and quickly moved past the boys. I was in no mood for social interactions with anyone.

As we crossed the street towards the tall, looming building of Hawthorne Prep, I heard the group of boys talking. Apparently, they were incapable of whispering.

"Aiden, that girl totally embarassed you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"That was interesting."

"I SAID, 'SHUT UP!'"

I shook my head and kept moving until we were out of earshot. "You weren't very nice." Shocked, I looked down at Ryan who was staring forward. "You could've been nicer. You don't always have to let your anger get the best of you." _But my anger is all I have…_

I huffed, "Well, it's hard, all right? Besides, it's not like it matters. In this school, I'll probably never see any of them again." We pushed through crowds of people as I followed the signs that pointed towards the auditorium. I felt myself get agitated as I held tight onto Ryan's wrist so as not to lose him.

Ryan sighed, "You'll never learn will you Annabel?" His eyes casted down to the ground, and his shoulders sagged. I could tell how disappointed he was in me. Then, he muttered again to me as he stood at my side, "You'll never learn what it means to have a friend, will you?"

_Nope._

By then, I found the auditorium where all the seventh graders had to go for orientation with a legal guardian. Since my father was not available, the dean approved for me to take Ryan instead. Hawthorne Prep was two parts, a middle school and a high school, which meant Ryan and I had classes in the same building. "We're sitting back here." I led Ryan to the farthest corner of the auditorium, and we sat down. I placed my feet on the seat in front of me and crossed my arms. "I already hate it here."

Ryan sighed, "So easy to hate. So hard to love." Mom used to say the same exact thing when Ryan and I were younger.

I chose to ignore his statement and observed the room. There were two exits behind us on either side of the wide room. The seats were centered, and there were about twenty rows total. There was a stage set up, with a podium and microphone, and near it was a line of seats filled up with teachers. I shut my eyes and rested my head back, too frustrated to want to deal with any of this.

"Hello there," I jumped and lifted my head to see two of the boys that we had run into before. Up close now, I realized that the tall one had to be in his late-twenties or even early-thirties. He had a wide grin on his face as he pushed his long hair off his shoulder. "I'd thought this area would be empty. I'm not a fan of crowds, and I plan on sleeping. I've been to these already with my other brothers so…it gets quite repetitive by the second time." The smallest boy sat down next to Ryan and from behind the layers of long black hair, stared curiously.

"Who are you?" I demanded seeing as how, right now, these strangers were sitting next to my brother. My blood was boiling as I wondered how I could protect him in case of an attack. The older of the two smirked at me as if we were long lost friends and he was the only one who remembered.

"Annabel," Ryan whispered calmly, "You don't have to be so paranoid." He patted my hand with his own, just like mom used to do whenever I got angry in public. I hated that he was acting more like a parent now, instead of me, seeing as how I was the one in charge of taking care of him. "Really, you don't need to panic over everything," Ryan added.

_Oh, but I do. I really do._

"Annabel? What a lovely name," the oldest said. I frowned and glared at him. "My name is Demetrius Alderic." He held out a hand, but I refused to shake it. He pulled his hand back and stared at me, "You're a very interesting person aren't you," he inquired.

"I'm still too young for you," I retorted. Demetrius laughed and rested his hand on his chin. He kept watching me. "I'm not interested," I replied, turning my head away from them.

"I never meant anything like that," Demetrius defended. I still kept my eyes on the stage in front of me though. "This is my youngest brother, Kari. The other two you saw with me, well the one who _didn't_ yell at you was Namir, and the one who did was Aiden. They're both juniors. Namir's eighteen, and Aiden's seventeen. What about you, Annabel?" I felt my fists tighten when he said my name so lightly…so casually.

"Annabel's a junior too! She turned sixteen last June." Ryan said excitedly. I turned my head to stare at my brother. I was about to tell him to stop talking, but I couldn't. He sounded happy, and I'd never stop that. "I'm only a seventh grader, and I'm still eleven. My name's Ryan Hartman. It's nice to meet you." He gave a genuine smile and my heart broke, because he never smiled that way anymore. At least, he never smiled like that since mom died. He gave the kind where his lips pulled back to show his white teeth, and his eyes squinted. I missed seeing that smile.

"I'm eleven too. Are you new to the school?" For the first time, I heard the youngest, Kari, whisper. His voice was so light that I had to strain to hear it. He lifted his eyes to the both of us. He was fiddling with his small hands, and for being a seventh grader in high school, he seemed much younger.

"Yeah, we just moved two weeks ago." Ryan answered. Suddenly the two younger boys broke into a conversation, and I leaned back in my chair to ignore them. I felt myself drifting into a depressing sleep, but I made sure to remain alert enough to break for the exit if it was required…

… "_Your mother died, and it's all your fault. You know why she died. You know why…" Opening my eyes I stared into darkness. The voice was still echoing in my sleep. I shivered at the familiar sound. "Her blood is on your hands."_

"_I never asked her to do it," I whispered. I was scared and weak, two things that I was never allowed to feel growing up. But with this voice, the second I heard it, I broke the tough charade I put on for everyone else._

"_Oh, but she had to."It hissed. I looked around for the enemy that never let me be. For two months, in my dreams, I could never escape. I waited to see it, but everything was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hands._

"_No," I shook my head. The darkness was closing in, as impossible as that sounded. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I felt the need to try and explain myself. "She had a choice…she made the wrong choice. I never wanted that for her." Tears were falling down my eyes lightly as I collapsed onto the ground. I kneeled down. I wished to hide my face, I was so ashamed of my tears, but the air was too heavy. I couldn't lift my arms up in order to cover my weakness. "She made the wrong choice."_

"_You should've known better…"_

"_I didn't know! How was I supposed to know? I was born this way."_

"_You killed her," the voice hissed._

"_No, I didn't," I whispered. "She just made the wrong choice. SHE DID IT TO HERSELF!" I sobbed uncontrollably. I wouldn't willingly cry like this. I had always been able to hold it back except in my sleep. _

"_No, it was you. Admit it." I shook my head as the voice grew louder. "Come on Annabel, you know better. She was a good mother, wasn't she?" I didn't respond. "Why is she dead? She had no curse on her like you. She's dead because she sacrificed her life for you, so why won't you admit it."_

"_She made the wrong choice," I insisted between short breathes of air. The world fell back away from me, as the darkness formed into a shape. There stood the shadow that forever haunted me since the day my mother was killed. I felt my entire body go rigid. "She made the wrong choice," I muttered. When I finished my sentence, the shadow started towards me slowly. I kept repeating those words, hoping the shadow would believe me, but it didn't work. Just as its hand wrapped around my neck, I could only manage one more word. "No!"I flung myself forward and opened my eyes…_


	7. The Dark Blue

_Hi everyone! _

_I know you're expecting another update to these wonderful stories, but I am afraid that is not the case. That does not mean, however, that you won't get some enjoyable work of mine to read. I would like to let you know that my novel, __The Dark Blue__, the sequel to __Counting Stars__ is being released on September 10, 2011. Here, I am including the synopsis as well as Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it._

_Rose Schroth_

* * *

"**Destiny will run its true course."**

Life refuses to be normal in the case of Annabel Hartman. As summer begins, she sets out to break the Alderic's curse. But things aren't as easy as she had hoped.

Henare, the head of the family, makes his appearance, as does the final element—metal.

Demetrius' intentions prove to be questionable at best.

And the worst of them all?

Annabel's friendship with Aiden is tearing at the seams.

In the sequel to Counting Stars, all that remains in the dark will be revealed, and the destiny of Annabel Hartman will finally be fulfilled.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Aiden."

At the sound of his name, Aiden Alderic turned his bright eyes on his only friend, Anna Hartman. Her voice was sweet and quiet, just barely a whisper as the two of them sat there together on the roof of the Alderic home. Aiden watched her as her eyes connected with his. With a raise of her chin and a shrug of her shoulders, she finally finished what she had started. "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," he replied without thought. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the memory came rushing back. Every single question in his mind was suddenly answered. Anna caught the way his skin went pale and the way he suddenly looked at her differently. But he couldn't tell her what was going on.

Annabel was no longer the person he had met seven months ago on the first day of school. She wasn't just the girl who was his best friend that knew his deepest secret and never left him. She wasn't just the girl he was secretly in love with. That slight exchange of conversation had changed everything that he knew and switched it around. Suddenly, she was more than Aiden ever realized she could be.

"Aiden?" She asked, and he sensed that she was nervous. Instead of answering her, he shut his eyes for just a moment as he lay down. His hands were beneath his head as he opened up his eyes once more so that he could see the sky. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her frown. "Aiden, what's going on? Just tell me, all right?" Aiden quickly turned his attention on her. He laughed and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Anna," he assured her. She released the breath she had been holding in. "For now," Aiden whispered, "Just count some stars with me." Instantly, she rested down next to him. Her arm slightly touching his as they both stared up. Aiden began to count each star, but it didn't stop the frantic thoughts inside of his head.

_We lay there counting stars, but I barely say the dark night sky above me. My heart was beating with excitement and realization. I was once asked if I remembered, and now I did. I was once told that it was all my fault that Annabel's life was the way it was, and now I knew it truly was. I was the one who ruined her entire future. It was all my fault because of something that had happened long ago. How I never made this connection until now was a mystery to me. If Anna knew, she would never forgive me. She would hate me, and I would lose her. But, I didn't deserve her friendship. Knowing that I was the reason behind her pains, I wondered how she didn't even remember. We had met each other once before, six years ago, and that was the beginning to Anna's years of heartache…_

"Demetrius, why are you taking us to a park in another town?" Twelve-year-old Namir asked as the four Alderic brothers stepped outside of their car. Namir's black hair moved about in a soft, cold wind. To make it stop, he tapped his six-year-old brother, Kari. The young child stared at Namir as the wind died down. A look was shared between them as Kari read his brother's mind.

Demetrius, the oldest brother and only guardian of the younger three, was just twenty-four as he kneeled down in front of Namir. With a laid back smile that hid all of his true intentions, Demetrius placed a hand on Namir's shoulder, "To get away from everything for a bit. You guys deserve to have some fun." By everything they needed to get away from, the three boys that stood there knew their brother meant the terrible curse the four of them shared. "Namir," Demetrius continued, "Watch Kari all right? He's still young, and we can't have him slip up in public." Namir nodded his head and smiled. Then, eleven-year-old Aiden, who had been silent and angry as usual, became Demetrius' center of attention. "Stay out of trouble, all right?"

Aiden glared at his brother. His hands formed into his fists, he stomped his foot, and yelled in a low whisper, "Shut up! Water boy could mess up too! It's not fair that you act like he's better than me. He's not perfect!" Aiden felt his skin heat up. In frustration, he took a deep breath to cool the fire in his blood. "Why must you always act like it's me?" His voice was a dull, weak whisper. "It's not me all the time," he muttered.

"But it is," Namir muttered under his breath, "It's always because of you. Remember when Emi found out? Whose fault was that? Oh right, it was yours." Aiden went to attack his brother, only to have Demetrius stop him by stepping in between. Namir glared at Aiden past their brother's open arm. "Look here dragon breath, just stay away from people. Last thing we need is for you to set a bunch of innocent people on fire. Come on Kari, let's go play." Namir took the youngest Alderic out to the playground.

Demetrius ruffled Aiden's hair, but he pulled away. "Just go play." Demetrius smiled wide. Aiden kept his gaze on the children playing on the monkey bars and slides. They were so happy. He hated that. "Try to make a friend for once," Demetrius commented. Aiden growled in disgust. His brother sighed at him while standing up. "I'll be over there, all right?" Demetrius walked away and sat down on a bench next to an older woman.

Walking to the swings, Aiden was suddenly pushed to the ground. His hands caught him just in time to stop his face from hitting the sidewalk too hard. He grumbled in hate as he heard the giggling child run off without a care in the world. Aiden would've been upset that no one noticed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was used to it. He picked himself up only to be astounded by the sight before him.

Just by the empty swing set, a young girl, his age, stood there. The crazy world of childhood seemed blockaded away from her. She was just standing there staring up at the blue sky. Her brown hair was blowing in the natural wind. Her cheeks were red, and her mouth was set in a determined line. In an instant, she turned her back on him as she kept her eyes up.

Without much thought, Aiden walked over to her. His feet stepped onto the mulch, and she turned around at the sound. His thin pre-teen arms wrapped around her shoulders into a gentle, timid hug. At the movement of her arms around his waist, he released the nervous breath he had been holding in. She had accepted him. Suddenly, his heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. Then, in a soft whisper, he heard her gentle voice ask him, "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," Aiden replied without a thought.

_How could I have forgotten Anna? Why is it the moment I saw her that first day of school, I didn't recognize my one and only friend from my childhood? She had changed, there was no other explanation. As a kid, Anna smiled happily. She was so open. It was as if she had no secrets to hide. Just being around her made me a better person. In the short time that I knew her back then, I smiled and felt wanted. Before her, my eleven-year-old self never knew what it meant for someone to actually see me. The Anna that came into my life later on, however, was angry and closed off. She was more like me. There was no way I could've connected the girl of my past to the Anna of my present._

"Aiden?" At the sound of her voice again, Aiden was pulled from his thoughts. Anna was sitting up now with her arms resting on her knees. "It's getting late," she commented. He could see his old friend in her now. She had the same dark blue eyes that hid layers of underlying thoughts and emotions that Aiden never understood. Suddenly, Anna yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The sleeves of her red shirt didn't cover up the pale lines that the stars lit up. Aiden frowned at the sight of her scars, remembering that Ritayu, a member of his own family, had done that to her-all to keep her away from him and his brothers. Anna sighed when she saw that Aiden was upset. "I'm all right Aiden," she reassured him.

Aiden sat up, and stared her right in the eyes. He didn't quite believe her. Just a week ago, she had almost died. Ritayu had tried to kill her. Aiden was so close to losing her. But, he held back all his worries and simply asked, "Are you sure?" Anna nodded her head, but it wasn't a good enough answer for him still.

"You don't need to take care of me," she defended. Aiden sighed. He knew she would be like that. A part of him wanted to tell her that he had to take care of her. He was compelled to make sure that she was never hurt by him or anyone else. Aiden wanted to protect her because he loved her more than he should. But, he also knew the only reason Anna needed protection was because of him.

Anna's head suddenly rested on his shoulder, which caught him by surprise. Not too long ago, the gesture would've sent his heart racing, and Aiden would have had no clue as to what it meant. He knew now. He knew why she was his world, why there was no life without her, and why he needed her. Aiden pretended as if he didn't feel a thing though as he whispered to her, "All right, I think it's time to go. I don't want you to fall asleep and then roll off the roof."

Anna lifted her head and looked at him. Her nose crinkled at the bridge as she shut her eyes and smiled. Her small laugh echoed out into the silent night. Aiden had no choice but to smile as well. He couldn't help himself around her. "I guess you're right," Anna replied.

_Slowly, she was letting down her walls. Anna, whether she knew it or not, was becoming the girl I had met six years ago at a park in a town I never visited before. Knowing it was her all along that had always accepted me, I thought that it was destiny. It just so happened that on the day I was there, she would be there too. The girl who I would fall in love with, it was her…but, ultimately, it was me that ruined her life. If she had never met me that day, her mother would still be alive. She wouldn't have those scars. But seeing her smile and laugh again made it worth being a part of her life, and showed how selfish I truly was. Anna trusted me, she told me her darkest secret that she was meant to save the world, and yet, I was hiding more secrets from her than I should be allowed. She trusted me again, like she had those many years ago on the one day in my childhood where I had a real friend. But, Anna didn't know that, she didn't remember…_

Young Aiden and Anna sat side by side on the swing set. Around them was the excitement of the children. They were screaming with happiness as they ran about, but the two new friends were silent. Aiden stared at her as Anna slowly rocked back and forth with her eyes facing forward. He didn't know her name, and she didn't know his, but he didn't feel the need to ask. They were meant to be friends, he could tell.

Suddenly Anna smirked, "That's my brother." She lifted her delicate finger out to the group of children. Aiden recognized the kid who had pushed him to the ground. He was scrawny and small, most likely around Kari's age. Aiden nodded his head to show her that he saw who she was pointing too. "Do you have any brothers?" She asked.

"Yeah," Aiden admitted. No one had ever asked him questions before. No one had ever taken the interest to. He felt his palms go sweaty on the chains of the swing. "Demetrius is the one over there who is sleeping. He's our guardian. He thinks I always get into trouble." Aiden turned his pointer finger from his oldest brother to his sworn enemy, Namir, and his younger brother, Kari. "Those are my brothers too. Namir, he's a jerk. Don't talk to him. Kari's the youngest. They don't like me." Aiden sighed as Anna's eyes turned to him. He averted his attention away from her. "No one likes me," he muttered. He dug the toe of his sneaker into the mulch. His knuckles were sore from his tight grip on the swing.

Suddenly, a cool hand reached over and managed to take his right hand away from the swing. Fingers, soft and gentle, intertwined with his in one fluid motion. Aiden's heart sped up in shock as he lifted his eyes up to Anna. Their hands hung in the air between them. Her hold was strong as if she was telling him that she would never let go. "It must be hard," she reasoned, "To feel like that." Aiden turned his eyes away from her. He figured she just pitied him. "But it's not true, you shouldn't feel like that, because I like you." His eyes darted over to her to see if she was serious. She had a gentle smile on her face as she squeezed his hand. "I mean it," she whispered, "I really like you."

"But," Aiden retorted, "We just met. You don't know me." Anna titled her head. Her hair swept over her shoulder. "You don't even know my name, and I don't know yours. What if I'm a monster? What if I'm cursed? You wouldn't like me then." She kept smiling though, which made Aiden nervous. She wasn't running away like the rest of the world. She was holding on to his hand still. "You don't know me," he repeated.

"But I do," Anna whispered. "I knew who you were the second you hugged me." Her gentle smile made Aiden begin to smile as well. "You're my best friend, I can tell. If you're cursed or whatever, that's okay. I'd never hate you." Aiden's grin grew wide and at that instant, there was a flash.

Both Aiden and Annabel jumped and looked behind them to see a woman standing there with a camera. Aiden recognized her as the one Demetrius had sat down next to. The woman smiled as he heard Anna groan in embarrassment, "Mom!" Aiden's mouth dropped open as he stared at the woman. She truly was his friend's mother. They both had long, chestnut brown hair and wide, memorizing grins.

The older woman approached them, "I'm sorry honey, but I had to." She looked down at Aiden, and he suddenly felt very aware that he was holding Anna's hand still. "Hello," she laughed as Aiden and Anna pulled their hands apart. Aiden blinked as a camera waved in front of his face. "Would you mind taking a picture of us, please?" Aiden nodded his head and took the black, small object.

Anna's mother took her daughter and stood in front of Aiden. "Uh…smile," Aiden said, hoping that was normal. He lifted the machine to one eye. "1…2…3…," there was a click and a second of dark blue nothingness until the sound of the camera running greeted him. He kept staring through the peephole at Anna and her mother still standing there smiling. He wanted to be in the picture, he wanted to be a part of it, even just for a second. Aiden sighed when he knew that could never happen. He put the camera down.

As he handed back the camera to her mother, Anna sat back down on the swing. "Honey, we're leaving soon," Anna's mother replied. Aiden's stomach dropped at the thought. Anna had only just entered his life. He didn't want to lose her already. "I need you to go get your brother for me." Then, her eyes were to Aiden, "Thank you for taking the picture. I hope you come to the park again sometime soon." Then, Anna's mother walked away.

Anna stood up. "I'm sorry that I have to go," she whispered. She kicked a few pieces of mulch away from her. She seemed upset, "I really don't want to." Aiden stood up so that he was in front of her. Anna lifted her eyes up to him and smiled, "You'd make a good friend to have." Aiden smiled. "Don't forget me, all right? I know I won't forget you," she admitted. A deep blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away.

"I won't forget you, never ever," he promised. Anna looked at him. In one quick second, she leaned up on her toes. She closed the space between them so that their lips touched for barely a moment. Then, she ran off without Aiden knowing if that had actually happened or not. Watching her leave, Aiden smirked. His only regret was never getting her name.

_Anna didn't remember when I told her the very story that started our friendship. She had promised me that she would never forget, but she had. It hurt to know that, but it didn't change the facts. All of this time, it had been about her. She was who I wanted to believe was meant to be with me. But…I was cursed. The reason for every single pain in her life since that day was because of me. In all truths, no matter how much I loved Anna Hartman, I could never be with her because of one remaining fact._

_It was all my fault._

* * *

_If you liked what you read, then purchase the novel on Lulu (dot) com. You can find it exclusively there as well as the first book. Don't miss out on my first series, and don't worry! I have another book that's going to be released in March of 2012, the start of a four book series. You can find out more about everything at my website, a link is posted on my fanfiction site._

_Thank you to those who constantly support me._

_Rose_


	8. Chapter 6

Troubles will always Arrise: Can the Host Club Survive?

Macy stood there for a moment, completely clueless and yet obviously attractive. Her long blonde hair swayed back and forth with the smallest bit of movement, while her wide, blue eyes looked around the room. In preparation for the members, she watched as the Host Club began to clean and prepare. "Can I help?" Her light voice asked, her thin fingers patting at the puffy skirt to her maid outfit.

"No, no, don't you worry; you'll eventually be able to pick it up. For today, just focus on your skills as a Host," Tamaki quickly reassured, flashing his brilliant smile, as he stood there in his elegant butler's costume. Haruhi paused from across the room, watching the slight interaction. She had seen it before, that flush of red on a girl's cheeks as Tamaki acted in his natural, charming and princely ways. While his green eyes flashed, connecting with Macy's gorgeous blue, he was doing nothing worth scolding. Tamaki was just being himself, she had to remind herself that.

But, it was different now.

As she began to change the table sheets, she had to avoid the sickening pains in her stomach. Macy, sweet and innocent, was only a sophomore and had simply joined the club because she wanted to be a part of it. According to Kyoya, she was a perfect candidate for the newest female member. In his words, she would "be a great tester to introduce females as a host from the start and see how they learn straight off the bat, unlike you, who had originally played out as a boy." Haruhi glanced up, watching as Tamaki began to explain the rules of being a good host. Her jaw tightened for a moment and her eyes dropped down to surface of the table. A vase of flowers was suddenly placed in her sight.

Blinking, she glanced up to see Hikaru, his eyes glancing at her carefully. He quietly bent down and began to grab more items from the cardboard box resting on the chair beside him. He reached across the table, placing a teacup at the place in front of her. "We have a few minutes," he whispered, dropping his eyes down as he grabbed another teacup, "Want to talk for a sec?"

Before she could rationally think, Haruhi was already nodding her head. Her hands wiped against the black material of her own maid costume, although, in Haruhi's eyes, it did not seem as elegant or as suiting for her as the uniform did for Macy. Haruhi's sneakers smacked against the tiles as she dropped her eyes to the ground. Hikaru led the way, both of them silent, until they were stepping out into the hallway of the school. When the door clicked shut behind them, Haruhi tensed as Hikaru's hand took hers so that he could lead her until they were standing in a nook within the hallway. No one could see them in the slight darkness.

"Are you alright?" Hikaru asked, a gentle layer in his voice, as he let go of her hand. Haruhi, always knowing Hikaru's meaner side, was taken aback. She nodded her head. "Liar, you were watching Tamaki and Macy."

"She's really pretty, isn't she?" Haruhi mumbled, feeling her cheeks turn red for sounding so stupid. Her fingers began to play with her shorter, mud-colored hair, wondering if growing it out would make it look as beautiful as Macy's golden curls. "And she seems so natural in that maid costume, unlike me. I'm just an awkward mess." Her lips grew dry as she became nervous. "And Tamaki, he's a gentleman as always with her, and if she grows to develop feelings with her, who's to say that he won't compare her to me? What if I'm not good enough?"

"Haruhi," Hikaru's voice was gentle, "Why are you talking like that?"

"Because I have no confidence, never have been, Hikaru," she bluntly admitted. "And now, the one thing that made me more important and different than the others girls has now been taken away. I was the only one who was with you guys all the time. Now, she'll be around you just as often as I am." Her eyes were growing wet, the haunting feelings rising up in the back of her throat.

Hikaru was quiet for a moment, which was causing Haruhi to panic, assuming that he was silently agreeing with her. "You're important to us, Haruhi, in a way that Macy will never be." But, Haruhi wasn't willing to listen. Her heart was pounding in her ears and crying out in fear.

Haruhi sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Do you think…if you guys had known I was a girl," sighing, she pushed her hand through her hair. At her hesitation, Hikaru instantly reached out a hand and caressed her arm. "If you knew I was a girl in the beginning, do you think you would've let me join the Host Club? Like Macy?" She stared at the floor, too embarrassed to look down.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru's voice was harsh and cold. Haruhi grimaced. She shut her eyes, worried that he too was a supporter of Macy. She was beautiful in that dress, and so innocent. Her ability to make guys want to take care of her was amazing. She just had that look to her, one that made boys, boys like Tamaki and the rest, want to go save her.

Arms encompassed her and squeezed as a cheek pressed against the top of her head. "Do you realize we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you?" Haruhi's heart stopped for a moment as she listened to Hikaru's racing, pounding heartbeat; her head pressed against his chest. She couldn't remember when he had gotten so much taller than her. "Without you, Haruhi, it just wouldn't be the same. It doesn't matter how you came into our lives. All that matters, to all of us, is that you came into our lives at all."

Hikaru adjusted his head, pressing his lips against the soft strands of Haruhi's hair. Her eyes widened in the darkness, tears suddenly dropping of their own free will. Haruhi felt like Hikaru was holding on to her so tightly that he would never let go until…

"Haruhi! Hikaru!"

Voices of the Host Club called out to them. Hikaru stepped away quickly, as if reality had suddenly caught up to him. His hands reached out to Haruhi's tears, but she beat him to it and wiped them away. "Sorry," he backed away and stepped out into the light, leaving her standing there in frozen fear. As Hikaru explained that he needed Haruhi's help to find some things and that she had gone down to the second floor, Haruhi slowly collapsed onto the floor.

Alone, listening to the group walking away, Haruhi placed her hands over her mouth to muffle her uncontrolled breath. Stuck at the back of her throat were two separate answers, fighting to be said to Hikaru in response to his apology. The part of her that felt ashamed, thinking instantly of Tamaki and his innocent smile, was quick to forgive Hikaru, knowing that it was just as much of her fault as his. _Don't worry, _she wanted to quickly and confidently respond. However, the sentence that was speaking more clearly now was new and strange, shameful and enticing. Haruhi shut her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the repeating words that she almost cried out when his arms had released her.

_Don't let go._

* * *

_Hello Readers! Long time, no write. I apologize. I will try my best to get better. I'm adjusting to college life right now, so updating is going to be the last thing on my mind. Sorry. But, please do continue to read. Host Club is a fun story for me to write, and I think it's taking an interesting turn. _

_If you really enjoy my reading, check out my blog roseschroth(dot)com. You can also learn about my original work. _

_Thank you for sticking with this story! I appreciate the dedication and I will do my best to return the same dedication to you._

_Rose_


End file.
